Return To Gaea
by waterfaeriequeen
Summary: Another girl in Gaea? Read to find out. P.S. My first story........R


It was a beautiful June day. The sun was shining very brightly, there was a slight breeze blowing and birds were chirping songs to each other. On a nearby sidewalk, a girl was walking to school with her friends. "So Lavana, you are finally turning fifteen. Who are you inviting to your birthday party?" asked April (one of Lavana's closest friends). She had curly blond hair and was about Maddison's height, which was 5'3. "Ya Lavavna, tell us." Said Maddison, (another of Lavavna's friends). Maddison had long brown hair and always had it up in two pigtails. The red haired girl answered "Well, if you must know, I'm inviting you April, Stephanie, Linn, Hikari, and you Maddison." "Oh, cool. What are we doing? Are we going to the movies or something?" asked Maddison again. "Ya, we are. I didn't want to do anything fancy. Is that ok with you guys?" "Sure, that sounds great!" replied everyone. They kept talking amongst themselves for awhile.  
  
They passed tree after tree, bush after bush and then finally came up to their school. They were all fifteen (except for Lavana, who was turning fifteen on the 25th), they all went to Starr High, a high school that was in the area. Every morning they would meet up by the cherry blossom tree outside of the Mega Mall at 7:30. Since they were in high school, their classes started at 8:30, so they figured that if they met at 7:30 then they would have time to walk to school, talk to each other and friends, and get to their classes on time. It worked. They were at school at 8:00. They still had a half an hour until their classes started. "Alright guys, I have to go now, I'm supposed to meet Linn and Hikari at my locker. I'll tell them that they're invited to your party, ok Lavana?" Maddison exclaimed. "Oh that would be great! Thanks Maddison!" Lavana said in appreciation. Lavana and April watched as Maddison went into the school and disappeared up the main hall stairs. "Well Lavana, what do you want to do now? Should we go over to Stephanie's locker and tell her that she's invited to your party?" April asked. "No, that's ok. We have homeroom class together with her, remember silly?" Lavana laughed. "Oh, ha, I guess I forgot!" April giggled. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrring. "Oops, there goes the bell. Oh, and we're still outside! Oh no! Hurry up Lavana!" "Ok, you go on without me. I'll meet you there, ok?" "Ok." April said as she raced inside so she wouldn't be late for her first class. Lavana just stood there for a minute. She was very beautiful. She was about 5'3, had long red hair that reached the end of her back, and had very deep blue eyes. They almost looked silver in the sunlight. She just stood there daydreaming until something woke her up. "LAVANA! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" April snapped as she pulled Lavana out of her daydream. "Oh no! I forgot! I'm so sorry. Let's run!" Lavana pulled April inside and they both rushed up the main stairs.  
  
The school day passed by fast and soon it was time for April to meet Lavana at her locker so they could walk home together. "Oh, I'm early." April said as she glanced at her watch. "I love it when the teacher lets us out before the bell!" "Ya, me too" said a voice behind April. She turned around to see who had sneaked up on her. It was Hikari. "Hi April" "Hello Hikari. What are you doing here? Don't you have to take the bus home?" asked April. "No, not today, or for a while. You see, I'm leaving to go to Japan. My grandfather is really sick and we want to go see him just in case. I won't be missing much school anyway. There is only one more week of it. I'll be gone most of the summer and probably a little of the first week of school." "Oh, don't remind me we have to go back" April laughed. "Well, I hope your grandfather is going to be ok." "We hope so too. Oh ya, here. I got this for Lavana since I'm going to miss her birthday." Hikari said as she handed April a small beautifully wrapped gift. "Can you tell Lavana that I wish her a very happy 15th birthday?" "Sure. I'll tell her for you" * beep beep* Could Hikari Kamotto please come to the office please, Hikari Kamotto * beep beep* "Oops, that's my dad coming to pick me up. I'll see you when school starts again, bye!" yelled Hikari as she ran down the hallway. "Bye. See you!" answered April.  
  
April was waiting at Lavana's locker for about 5 minutes after Hikari left. She just kept thinking about what they were going to do at her party. Then suddenly she felt a light tap on her right shoulder. She figured it was Lavana so she swung around and slapped her shoulder without looking. "APRIL TAYLOR! What are you doing?" asked a angry looking teacher. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Mrs. Heenly. I thought you were Lavana Angelus. I was supposed to meet her here but she's a little late." "It's alright. I know why she's late. She has a small detention she is serving." "DETENTION!? Lavana can't have a detention, she's perfect!" April yelled. "Miss. Taylor calm down, I came to tell you that she is in room 327 and is waiting for you there. She should be finished by the time you get there." Said Mrs. Heenly. "Alright. Thank you Mrs. Heenly! I'll go meet her right now." April thanked the math teacher as she grabbed her bag and started walking down the hall to the specified room.  
  
April kept walking and finally found the room at the end of the hall way. She peered through the door window and saw Lavana getting her bag and books. April just waited outside the door until she came out. "Lavana? What's with the detention? Huh?" "Oh, April, there you are. Well it all started when that dumb boy who sits beside me, what's his name, Markus, started bothering me. He was being a real pest." She muttered. "Why? What did he do?" asked April. "You know that bracelet my father gave me before he died? Well, he started to tug at it. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. When he pulled at it again, I tried to pull back to make him let go and that made him pull even harder. I was about to call on the teacher when he just ripped it off my wrist and it broke into a million pieces. That's when I lost it, so I got up and punched him in the face. As soon as he fell to the ground, the teacher got up and gave me the detention. She realized that it was mostly his fault but she couldn't let me get away with punching someone so she gave me a small detention." "Oh, that's awful Lavana. Where's the bracelet? Maybe my uncle can fix it. Let me see." Lavana reached into her bag and pulled out the many pieces to her bracelet. She showed it to April. "Oh no. I'm so sorry Lavana. I know this can't be fixed. First of all, you are missing too many pieces, second, the bracelet is too small to put back together. I'm sorry" April said as she tried to comfort her friend. "I can't believe this could happen to me. This was the only thing my mother and I had left of my dad. Now, because of that stupid boy, we have nothing left." Lavana said. April already started to see tears flowing from her eyes so she decided to get her out of the school.  
  
While they were walking home Lavana calmed down. April still wanted to cheer her up. She was thinking about the birthday party and suddenly remembered Hikari's present. "Hey, Lavana. I have something to tell you. Hikari left for Japan after school. She left because she has to go visit her sick grandfather. She tried to find you but she didn't so she gave me this and told me to wish you a very happy 15th birthday." April said happily as she handed her the small gift. "Wow. Hikari gave me a present. That's really nice of her. I'll open it when I have my birthday party." She said as she stored it in her bag. "I hope her grandfathers ok".  
  
The next few days went by really fast for everyone. Lavana and her mother were preparing for the last day of school and her birthday party. April was thinking of ways to help but always came up empty handed. Stephanie, Linn and Maddison were all now very excited about Lavana's birthday party. Ever since they met in elementary school, they have been the best of friends and Lavana was always the one to have the best parties.  
  
Soon it was the 24th. It was the last day of school and conveniently it was on a Friday. Lavana was getting ready to leave to meet April and the rest of her friends at the cherry blossom tree outside of the Mega Mall. She was putting on her sweater when her mother came through the kitchen door holding a small box. "Lavana, wait up. I have something to give you." Her mother said as she handed Lavana the box. She smiled and told Lavana to open it. She opened the box cover and smiled greatly. She slowly withdrew a beautiful necklace. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart with some sort of strange writing on it. Lavana thought nothing of it, she just thought it was Chinese or some other language that uses symbols. "Oh mom. It's great!" She hugged her mother and immediately put it on. "I thought you would like it. The lady at the jewelry store on Herald Street said you would like it too." Lavana looked strangely at her mother. "Mom, what are you talking about? There is no jewelry store on Herald Street. In fact, there is no Herald Street at all." "Oh, really. Then maybe I got it wrong. I got it to replace your father's bracelet. Its good that you like it." Said her mother as she watched Lavana look in the mirror. "Oh dear, Lavana, hurry up. You are going to be late to meet your friends." Lavana looked at her watch and realized that she was going to be late. She kissed her mother good bye and ran out the front door.  
  
Lavana started walking to the 'meeting place' of her friends. She was just thinking about the last episode of Vision of Escaflowne she watched yesterday. That episode was really nice but I don't understand why Van and Hitomi didn't kiss? She thought. I don't even understand why she had to leave. She could of became queen of Fanelia. I would never leave if I had someone I loved there. Suddenly she felt something very warm touching her chest. She stopped and looked down and saw her necklace glowing faintly. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw a tall man. He had short black hair, was very muscular and was wearing some sort of robes. They looked almost royal, the way the designs on them looked and shone in the light. She then realized who it was. It was Van Fanel, king of Fanelia. He was standing right before her but he was definitely not a cartoon, he was now older also. She guessed he was about 20 years old. It looked like he didn't even see her. He was just standing there, smiling. She started to slowly walk up to him but then he started to fade away. She quickly ran towards him but by the time she got there, he was gone. She just stood there wondering what she just saw. Was that an illusion? That couldn't have happened. No, it didn't happen. I must be crazy. I think I have to lay off the ice cream at night.  
  
Lavana met up with her friends and they walked to school together. When they reached the school, Stephanie, Linn and Maddison met up and walked to their lockers. April stayed with Lavana. "Hey Lavana. Are you ok? You have been really quiet this morning." "Ya, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about stuff. Oh ya, look what my mom gave me for my birthday." Lavana showed it to April. "Wow. This is beautiful. Hey, what's this writing say on the heart? Is it Chinese or something?" asked April. "I don't know. Probably is." She smiled at her friend. "But you know what the weird thing is? My mom said she got it at a jewelry store on Herald Street." "That's odd. There is no jewelry store on Herald Street. HEY WAIT! There is no Herald Street!" Lavana just laughed. "Are you sure your mom is feeling alright?" "APRIL!" Rrrrrrrrrrrring. "Oh, there's the bell. Let's go, ok?" Lavana said as she pulled April inside.  
  
"Come on, we still have five minutes until we are officially late for class. Lets get our books before we are" April informed Lavana. Even though April was very weird and talkative, she was never late for a class. They headed for their lockers and when they got to Lavana's they found someone waiting for her. Lavana turned to April "Oh no. It's Markus. Now what am I gonna do, I have to get my books" Lavana stepped up to her locker and tried to open her lock but Markus pushed her back. "HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing Markus? She could have fell!" yelled April. "Oh, really" said the ugly boy. "That would have been a shame. She could have fell. That would have made up nicely for what she did to me" He was referring to his black eye. "That was your own fault Markus. You deserved it. You broke her fathers bracelet!" "I don't care. Her father was a loser anyway" Lavana just looked at him. "Ya you heard me. He was a loser. He couldn't make a single new invention. My father should have fired him long ago. It's a good thing that he died. It saved my father the trouble." Lavana just kept staring at him. April started to see tears in her eyes. Lavana's anger just built up inside her but she couldn't do anything about it. She just turned around and ran. She ran crying right outside the school. "MARKUS!!! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!!" April started to move towards him to give him a beating but stopped. "What? You scared of me? Huh, you little girl. Why don't you......" Just then Markus heard something behind him. He felt hot breathing down his neck. "Hey, who is doing that?" he said as he turned around. He then realized why April froze in her tracks. Fixed on him was an enormous dragon. It didn't seem to pay any attention to April, it just seemed to focus on Markus. This dragon is huge! Wait a minute, aren't dragons NOT real? She thought. It looks like it doesn't even notice me but it REALLY notices Markus. That dragon looks really familiar. Just then it roared right in Markus' face and he just stood there in fright. What was weird about that was that when the dragon roared, everyone should have came out of their classrooms, but no one noticed it or even saw the dragon. The dragon flicked out it's tongue and that's when Markus twirled around and ran down the halls screaming. April looked at Markus and then looked back at the dragon and as she did she noticed that it was fading away. In just a few seconds it was gone and everything was back to normal. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" April yelled. "That was just too weird, way too weird. I have GOT to be loosing it" she said. Just then she remembered Lavana and went to go find her. She ran in the direction that Lavana went and it lead her outside. "Lavana? Lavana? It's April. Are you here? Lavana?" she kept calling but Lavana didn't answer. April figured that she went home. She would have went to follow her but someone came through the front doors. "Excuse me, Miss Taylor?" April turned around and saw the Vice Principal with Markus. "Yes, Miss Taylor. Markus here says that you were there with him when an incident happened." The man just looked at Markus. "He says that a, um, dragon, tried to attack him?" April thought of this as the perfect way to get Markus back. "EXCUSE me sir? A dragon?" she laughed. "I was with Markus but I didn't see any dragon" "WHAT! Don't lie! You were there with me! You saw it too!" "Yes, I was there with you but I have no idea of what your talking about. Really sir, I think he's making this up to get out of punishment" "Punishment?" the vice asked. "Yes, punishment. You see, Mr. Jekos here said a number of VERY rude things about Miss Angelus' father. With her present. And as you recall, Miss Angelus' father has passed on. So now she is missing and I think he made the dragon excuse to get out of punishment" she said cleverly. "Oh really? What do you have to say about this Mr. Jekos?" the vice principal looked very angry with him. "Uh, um.......uh sir...I can explain, you see....." "ENOUGH Mr. Jekos. I have had enough excuses. You will accompany me to my office and you will tell me exactly everything you said about Miss Angelus' father and I'll find out if your telling the truth from Miss Taylor" He grabbed Markus by the back of his shirt and pulled him inside. "Oh, and Miss Taylor, you have permission to go and look for Miss Angelus. I will tell your teachers that you are not in today" "THANK YOU SIR! I appreciate it!" 


End file.
